Una fiesta alocada
by Any-chan15
Summary: Solo había acudido a esa fiesta para proteger la pureza de Momo y vaya sorpresa que se llevó. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, doceava palabra: #Minifalda.


**¡Y no podía faltar este fic, después de todo Octubre es el mes de Halloween! No mes, pero entienden la idea XD me encaaanta Halloween, creo que me hubiese gustado nacer en Estados Unidos solo para salir a pedir caramelos con mi disfraz y mi cesta-calabaza :3 pero…la cosa cambia cuando sos adolescente y esas fiestas están buenas, en películas, personalmente ahí ya no me gustaría meterme XD**

 **Recuerden que este fic participa en el #FicToberES #FicToberES2017, ésta es la doceava palabra: #Minifalda. Espero que les guste :3**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Una fiesta alocada**

 **Capítulo único**

Música a todo volumen, alcohol suficiente como para llenar una piscina, mujeres y hombres con disfraces que se asemejaban más a una película subida de tono que a una fiesta juvenil. Definitivamente, estaba dentro de una de las famosas fiestas de Matsumoto Rangiku. Era curioso ver a alguien como él allí, pero todo tenía una razón y en este caso esa razón tenía nombre y apellido: Hinamori Momo.

Resultaba ser que cursando el segundo año de universidad, ya conociendo la reputación de Rangiku por ser amigos desde el primer año, y con la chica que le gustaba desde la secundaria ingresando en la misma universidad…no podía faltar a esa fiesta. Sobretodo cuando la rubia le mencionó que había convencido a Momo de ir…de ir vestida con un disfraz que ella personalmente había elegido. De solo pensarlo casi se le explotaron las fosas nasales y cierta parte de su pantalón, pero eso jamás lo diría y solo la rubia lo sabría, por ser quien estuvo presente en ese momento.

En fin, aún no sabía de qué exactamente estaba vestida Momo, porque Rangiku le dijo que si quería saber debía ir a la fiesta; pero lo que sí sabía era que mataría a cualquier degenerado que osase acercársele. Por su parte, no solo llamaba la atención su persona en aquel lugar, sino también cómo estaba vestido: orejas y cola de "lobo" aunque podía ser fácilmente confundido con un perro, su torso estaba desnudo y llevaba un pantalón decorado con pelos sintéticos para combinar. Se lo había tomado enserio cuando Rangiku le dijo que de no llevar disfraz no lo dejarían entrar.

Mientras se escabullía entre la multitud, sus ojos no paraban de observar a todas las mujeres para por fin dar con Momo, pero esa casa era tan grande que su misión no parecía querer dar resultado. ¿Y si ya la habían metido a una habitación o baño para hacerle cosas indebidas? ¡No podía permitirlo!

Entonces, escuchó mucho barullo cerca, y había que hacer más ruido que la propia música. Se acercó para matar cualquier posibilidad, pero sus ojos no estaban preparados para eso. Encima de una mesa, pateando vasos mientras bailaba, se encontraba Momo Hinamori en lo que él denominaría lencería erótica más que un disfraz de Halloween. La chica llevaba orejas de gato, un sostén y una minifalda de color negro, un collar negro y rosa ceñido al cuello con un cascabel, medias de red y zapatos de tacón fino y alto, y para rematar el look tenía en sus manos una soga color negro. No látigo, sino soga. Y mientras bailaba gritaba que quien la tomara, la tendría a ella.

Él podría estar excitado por aquella imagen, de no ser por todos los babosos que estaban mirándola bailar e incitándola a seguir, disfrutando un poco el espectáculo antes de decidir quién sería el que se la llevaría. Por todo ello, estaba sumamente enojado. No con Momo, seguramente nunca había tomado y se había pasado, terminando en ese estado. Estaba enojado con Matsumoto, ¡Momo era su amiga y aun así la dejaba a la merced de todos!

Pero Rangiku no era tonta, ni mucho menos mal amiga. Ella había trazado un buen plan, sabiendo que su sola presencia bastaría, y lo fue, para alejar a todos los presentes. Pero la rubia no sabía qué predecir de su amiga, quien resultó ser bastante desinhibida luego de unos tragos. Desde lo alto de las escaleras, ella estaba observando todo, metida en su disfraz de bruja sexy y alejando a todos los babosos. ¡Lo que daría para que todos temieran a Gin como temían a Hitsugaya!

Volviendo a la escena, Toushiro jaló a Momo para bajarla, haciendo que ésta resbalara fácilmente y cayera en sus brazos. La chica comenzó a maullar juguetonamente, y nuevamente el enojo por todos los babosos superó su excitación, aunque le bastaba un ronroneo más para que la llevara a una habitación y…la dejara dormir y recuperarse, él jamás la tocaría en contra de su voluntad o en un estado de inconsciencia.

―Shiro-chan ―le llamó, mientras olía su cuello, haciendo que el chico se detuviera en seco―, hueles a menta―. Dijo ella antes de darle un beso en el cuello.

Al ver tal panorama desfavorecedor para su amigo, Rangiku se apresuró a pedir refuerzos a una momia pervertida, de apellido Kusaka y a una militar sexy, de apellido Kurosaki. Quienes tampoco estaban en una buena posición, pero que prestaron su ayuda. Toushiro era amigo de los tres después de todo. Karin y Rangiku se hicieron cargo de Momo, dándose cuenta rápido del estado en el que estaba el de cabellos blancos, quien ni siquiera regañó a la mayor por tal descaro.

Kusaka se quedó con él, alegando que su disfraz era más sexy, pues apenas cubría su parte más noble, teniendo además algunas cintas blancas atadas a su cuello, muñecas y tobillos, para justificar lo que era.

―Creo que este es el día más feliz de mi vida ―susurró Toushiro, pero la música estaba tan alta que su amigo no lo pudo oír.

―Oh, tienes un chupetón en el cuello ―observó el de cabello violáceo, sonriendo pícaramente―, ¿por qué no fuiste a segunda base? Yo me hubiese robado el partido con Karin-chan ―dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, pero para su desgracia cuando lo dijo la música se había trabado. Tal vez fue cosa del destino, fuera uno a saber.

― ¿¡Qué le querías hacer a mí hermana!? ―se escuchó el grito de Ichigo Kurosaki, quien había ido vestido de vampiro, y al voltear a verlo también notaron a la caperucita que llevaba todo el pelo hecho un revoltijo y se alejó de allí para no ser el centro de atención. Pero todos se habían dado cuenta que se trataba de Rukia Kuchiki.

Un pleito entre Kusaka y Kurosaki había comenzado, todos olvidaron la música y comenzaron a reclamar una pelea. Por su parte, Toushiro aprovechó la distracción para irse, no le preocupaba su amigo puesto que Ichigo jamás podría con él. O al menos eso creía. Salió a la calle y sus oídos aún retumbaban con un zumbido que era propio al pasar del ruido al silencio de la noche. Pero al voltear no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, mientras llevaba una mano a su cuello, sin duda alguna esa fue la mejor fiesta de su vida. Y no creía lo que iba a decir, pero tenía qué…

―Gracias, Matsumoto.

 **Fin.**

 **Quise hacerlo cómico, quise hacerlo atrevido, quise sacarlos a ambos de su lugar XD ustedes me dirán qué tal quedó. Y sí, no podía no hacer un fic con temática de Halloween. Aunque bien esto debería ser algo de terror, pero no me gusta el terror e-e y yo me asusto fácilmente XD así que no creo poder hacer que algo les dé miedo jajaja en fin, si les gustó no está demás hacérmelo saber por un review :3**

 **Btw e.e como se habrán dado cuenta, había IR camuflado y KusaKarin, aaaamo esa pareja, es tan crack pero yo la amo :3**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
